


Making the hot coffee get cold in the winter morning

by Dopaz



Series: CressiWeek2019 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopaz/pseuds/Dopaz
Summary: Lionel and Cristiano had a hot morning.Written to the fourth day of Cressi Week 2019





	Making the hot coffee get cold in the winter morning

Lionel's still visibly sleepy and the almost closed eyes could prove it.  
He were dressing only one of Cristiano's giant shirts while he got inside the kitchen. It was already 7:00 Am and everything he wanted was sleep for at least one more hour, feel the warm body of Cristiano hugging him during the cold winter morning, feel Cristiano's breath against his hair and feel the smell of Cristiano. But he couldn't because he had a training, just like his husband.  
Maybe the only way to keep Lionel away from his bed during that morning was the hot and sweet coffee in his mug, one of the only reasons that made him a bit happier about having to wake up so soon in a snowy and cold morning.  
With an extra coffee mug, Lionel walked through his room's door smiling to Cristiano, that was too sleepy to even know what was happening around him.  
"Babe, your favorite." Lionel offering with a smile.  
"Thanks, Leo." Cristiano replied taking the mug from Lionel's hand.  
"You better get in a rush, we still need to go training." Lionel advised while sitting down in the middle of Cristiano's legs.  
"I'll, just give me five minutes." Cristiano asked while starting drinking the liquid in the mug.  
"Ok." Lionel replied while checking his cellphone.  
Cristiano looked to his bed feeling a bit tempted to stay there for a long time or even force Lionel to stay there with him for the rest of the day, even if that means don't go to the training in that day.   
Lionel lied his head down in Cristiano's shoulder, closing his eyes for some moments.   
Both of they just wanted to stay there sleeping together until they forget about the existence of Real Madri, their team, but none of them were courageous enough to say that out loud to the other.  
"Let's go dress something, we can't be late, right?" Cristiano asked in Lionel's ears in a low tone while putting his mug in the nightstand.  
"Don't do this, you know I can't resist." Lionel asked.  
"Do what?" Cristiano asked in Lionel's ears again, but bitting the lobe this time.  
"Cris, you know very well what is the end when you start flirting with me like this, right?" Lionel asked feeling his body already getting warm while putting his mug in the nightstand at Cristiano's mug side.  
"No, which is?" Cristiano asked in the low tone pretending confusion. "Tell me with details." Cristiano asked smiling when he saw Lionel sigh.  
"Cris, please, don't." Lionel asked while fighting with all of his strength to stay in control of his own body.  
"Where does it end? In the bed, in the sofa or in the tub?" Cristiano asked starting kissing and biting Lionel's neck.  
"In..." Lionel stoped talking for a small while. "In the tub, during a bath." Lionel replied finally letting himself feel pleasure in Cristiano's actions.  
Cristiano smiled with the reply, he did it, Lionel had accepted.  
"What's happening in this end, Leãozinho?" Cristiano asked while getting his hands in Lionel's waist, getting closer to the end of the shirt that Lionel was dressing.  
"You..." Lionel made a pause. " You're fucking me with all of your strengh." Lionel replied feeling Cristiano's big and strong hands in his thighs.  
"Really? And how are you feeling about having me inside you?" Cristiano asked getting his hand centimeters away of Lionel's hard dick.  
"I'm feeling-Oh!" Lionel gasped when he feeled Cristiano's hand starting moving in his dick. "I'm feeling lust and pleasure!" Lionel replied.  
Lionel could already feel Cristiano's huge hard bulge, covered only by a underwear, against his ass.  
"Can you show to me how that end happened?" Cristiano asked while moving faster in Lionel's dick.  
"Of course, Cristiano." Lionel replied while standing.  
Lionel walked trough the bedroom until get in the bathroom, where he just took his shirt off and trowed in somewhere he doesn't took care in that moment.  
"You're always in a hurry, aren't you, Babe?" Cristiano asked while kissing Lionel's neck again.   
"Yes, I'm always in a hurry when is about your dick getting inside me and poundering the deepest part of my ass." Lionel revealed while getting inside the bath tub and opening the hot water tap.  
"Then I shouldn't let you waiting for so long, right?" Cristiano asked, sitting very close to Lionel while taking the underwear, letting Lionel se what he did cause in Cristiano's dick. "Why don't you start sucking it in the way only you know?"Cristiano asked smiling to Lionel.  
Lionel moved, making his lips get near to Cristiano's dick, he could almost feel the heat in the part of his husband's body.  
Cristiano sighed when he felt Lionel's lips kissing the top of his dick gently. It doesn't took more than ten seconds until Cristiano's dick be completely inside Lionel's mouth, reaching the deepest part of his husband's throat.   
Lionel fast moves up and down in Cristiano's dick were causing in him pleasure and more and more desire.  
Lionel's gaze was another thing that was driving the taller to lust madness, an full of desire, lust and submission gaze to Cristiano were passing through the flea's hazed and obedient eyes.  
At this point, Cristiano could only think about one thing. Lionel's ass being fucked by his big dick, or they could just stay for a long time in that blowjob and care about fucking later.   
The only things that was mattering in that moment was their pleasure, Lionel's lips and Cristiano's loud moans.  
"Lionel, I'll cum!" Cristiano advised looking at Lionel.   
The lower doesn't seem to care, because he just kept the moves, but faster.  
Lionel couldn't do anything but smile when he feel his husband's warm liquid pass through his lips.  
"What do you want me to do now, Cris?" Lionel asked looking at Cristiano.  
"I want you to sit on my dick, Lionel." Cristiano replied while letting a dirty smile appear in his lips.  
"Then I'll do it." Lionel replied moving his face away from the taller's dick.  
Lionel started moving down and up on Cristiano's dick slowly because of the pain, even if the pain were in the middle of a lot of pleasure.  
Lionel were moaning in a low tone while moving, but he wasn't the only one that was doing it. Cristiano was moaning too, keeping his gaze always on Lionel's blushed face in the dirtiest way he could.  
"Are you liking it, Babe?" Cristiano asked in a dirty tone.  
"Yes!" Lionel replied. "Ohh!" Lionel moaned loud when he felt Cristiano's dick pounder on his prostate.  
"You love when I do this, don't you?" Cristiano asked, pressing Lionel's arm strongly. "Don't you love to feel your owner's dick?" Cristiano asked approaching Lionel's head to his lips.  
"Yes!" Lionel moaned again.   
"Then prepare yourself." Cristiano advised.   
In some fast moves, Cristiano changed their position, lying Lionel on the tub and standing his own body up. The taller's hand moved to Lionel's dick, moving his skin up and down fastly.  
Cristiano started moving against Lionel's ass much faster than they were moving before. Now, Cristiano was very much near to cum inside Lionel.  
"Cris! Don't stop, I'm going to-Ahh!" Lionel moaned while cuming in Cristiano's hands and on his own chest.  
"I'm the next!" Cristiano advised, moving even faster when he started cuming inside Lionel.  
"That was great." Lionel smiled when he felt Cristiano's heavy body falls on his chest.  
"Thank you, Leo." Cristiano smiled a bit tired to his husband.   
"You're welcome, babe." Lionel replied. "I love you, Cris." Lionel declared smiled getting a bit brushed.   
"I love you too, Leo." Cristiano replied approaching his lips with Leo's.

______________

"Hey, we took too long! It's already 8:30Am! The training has already started!" Cristiano laughed looking at Lionel's phone while the lower were leaving the bathroom. "And my coffee got cold." Cristiano commented looking to the nightstand.  
"I'll make you more coffee, just let me advice Gerard or Sergio that we're not going to the training today." Lionel asked smiling taking his phone from Cristiano's hand.  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you in our bed!" Cristiano advised lying down in the soft surface.  
"And you better be naked when I come back! I'm already feeling hot again!" Lionel laughed while leaving the room.  
That's going to be a hot morning.


End file.
